La estrella solitaria
by Pyborld
Summary: Quién hubiera creído que una de las menos importantes y más pobres colonias de la Corona Española llegaría un día a caminar por sus propios pies. Centrado en Chile. Arg/Chi.


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia pertenece a Himaruya Hidekaz y Latín Hetalia a Rowein y al fandom.

 **Advertencia:** mención de las fiestas patrias chilenas, pareja romántica Argentina/Chile, modismos argentinos y chilenos.

* * *

Falta un día para que llegue septiembre cuando Chile cuelga la primera decoración en su hogar; es un adorno desplegable confeccionado con papel volantín bañado con los colores de la bandera, y cartón con diseño de copihue que servía para unir ambos extremos. Lo cuelga con un poco de cinta adhesiva, un clavo y un hilo negro, porque no ha encontrado uno azul o blanco en sus cajones y no tiene intenciones de ir a Santiago a comprarlos. Satisfecho, se seca el sudor en la frente una vez que ha terminado, y mira orgulloso el resultado.

 _Durará todo el mes_ , se dice y aunque no parece muy seguro de que así sea, se lo reafirma con confianza, _por supuesto que durará todo el mes._

¿Cuántas veces hizo lo mismo, o cosas similares, antes de Allende o del golpe, y nunca se desprendieron a pesar de sus escasos recursos?

 _Me quedó la raja_ , piensa, y un dolor frío se atasca en su garganta por los viejos recuerdos. Se baja lentamente de la silla para guardar el resto de los materiales.

Su secretaria, que ha llegado a su casa hace algunas horas para darle la lista de los turistas que, han estimado, llegarán este año, y que lo ha ayudado a encontrar las viejas decoraciones, se acerca y observa el adorno con el ceño fruncido, y concentrada. Su pelo largo y negro tapa parcialmente su rostro femenino. Está tentado levemente a preguntarle por su opinión por mera cortesía, pero no lo hace, la conoce lo suficiente como para tener una idea de lo que está pasando por su cabeza. Sonriendo, toma la caja de los materiales y sube la escaleras a la azotea. Deja la caja cerca de la escotilla, porque al día siguiente la va a necesitar y no quiere ensuciarse demasiado con el polvo. Se sacude la suciedad en sus manos con un pañuelo de cocina que ha dejado sobre el sillón mientras se acerca a ella.

—¿Por qué solo uno? —pregunta su secretaria con un tono de voz suave y curioso— ¿y tan temprano?

Chile se encoge de hombros. Esperaba que preguntara eso.

—Cuando era más joven, antes de la dictadura, solía hacerlo de esta forma; una decoración por día. Lo había olvidado.

—¿Y lo retomó este año?

Asiente, posando ambas manos en su cadera. También para él era extraño retomar sus viejas costumbres, después de tanto tiempo únicamente colgando la bandera cuando llegaba septiembre, y después participando activamente junto a su gente en el levantamiento y decoración de las fondas. A veces, incluso, era parte de las ventas que comidas típicas, y si lograba terminar el día sin gramo de alcohol en el cuerpo, era un milagro.

—Algo así —responde vagamente.

Ella gira el cuello para mirarlo.

—¿Por qué? y no me entienda mal, no me desagrada la idea.

Chile eleva ambas cejas, interesado en la insistencia de María.

—¿Por qué tantas preguntas?

—Usted nunca ha tenido problemas en responderlas. Por lo menos, a mi no.

Chile sonrió suavemente, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. Ella tenía razón y no le guardaría secretos a sus habitantes.

—El otro día en la reunión tuve una pelea con Perú, y uno de sus argumentos fue que me veía muy patético corriendo siempre detrás de Estados Unidos e Inglaterra, que dejara de sentirme avergonzado por mi identidad latina y aceptara mis raíces. Obviamente, nada bueno salió de eso, y aunque no me guste admitirlo, le devolví algunos golpes —admite, sintiendo la vergüenza invadir ligeramente su rostro. Se distrae observando el adorno sobre sus cabezas, y acalla un suspiro—. Y bueno... supongo que quiero demostrarme que está equivocado.

María no responde inmediatamente, y luego de unos segundos, se acerca y posa una mano en su hombro, delicadamente, con cariño. Chile no está acostumbrado al contacto tan cercano, a pesar cercana y de piel que solía ser la gente del sur, y tiene que evitar sobresaltarse demasiado. Se recuerda vagamente que conoce a María desde que era una niña y su madre la llevó a su campo para presentársela cuando apenas tenía ocho años, así que no la aparta, a pesar de la ligera incomodidad en la boca de su estómago.

—Ustedes dos nunca tiene suficiente del otro —ella dijo con burla, la broma risa picando en sus labios—. Estoy segura que lo dijo para molestarte.

 _Tal vez_ , piensa Chile, _pero no es como si yo no hubiese pensado en una weá similar antes._

—Bueno, ya es suficiente de sentimentalismo —dice, sacudiéndose las penas de encima—. Chicotea los caracoles y tráeme la lista que te entregaron en la Moneda.

María levanta su dedo pulgar, entendiendo de lleno el camino que quiere tomar Chile.

—Altiro —responde.

* * *

Existen días en los que Chile no recuerda por qué está haciendo esto, demasiado perdido en su pasado y demasiado preocupado del presente como para darle importancia. Pero María estaba ahí. Ella compraba un adorno y lo sostenía con confianza en frente de su rostro: _cuélgalo_ , le decía, _no te rindas_. Y recordaba por qué ella era la única persona que podía convivir con una nación como él.

A veces dar un paso delante de otro no era tan difícil, pero ella le recordaba cómo.

Unos días después, Chile se permite regalarle unas vacaciones.

* * *

Se levanta del sillón perezosamente cuando el pitido de la tetera le advierte que el agua ha terminado de hervir. En la cocina, saca de la repisa superior al lavaplatos un tazón con la estampa del escudo de La Roja a un costado, le coloca en el interior la bolsa de té Lipton, endulzante de stevia — _no había encontrado su favorita en el Jumbo_ — y se sirve con agua caliente hasta casi llenar el tazón. Satisfecho con el vapor y olor de desprende el té, corre la silla más cercana, empujándola con el pie y se deja caer mientras estira el brazo para hallar el control remoto.

No alcanza a apretar el botón de encendido, cuando suena el timbre de la casa. Sorprendido, porque ni siquiera a podido beber un poco de su té, deja escapar molesto aire entre los labios, porque no esperaba la visita de nadie. Baja el tazón lentamente para no derramar su contenido, y tira el control bruscamente sobre la mesa, dirigiéndose a la entrada.

—Quié- ¿¡Qué chucha hací acá!? —explota cuando ve el familiar mechón de pelo rubio anti-gravedad esperándolo al otro lado de la puerta.

—Che, Manu, ¿esa forma tenés de saludar a tus invitados?

—¡No me llames por ese nombre! ¡y no recuerdo invitarte!

—Vamos, no exagerés —se excusa, consolador y una sonrisa aparece en su rostro—. Mirá, si te traje unos libros.

Fue entonces cuando Chile se fija en la enorme cantidad de bolsas grandes que lleva Argentina a cuestas, como si hubiera decidido llevarse todos los objetos de su hogar con él a las afuera de Santiago. Levantando una ceja con escepticismo, observa cómo Argentina se agacha y recoge una bolsa marrón de papel para luego inclinarse y extendérsela. _Ateneo Grand Splendid_ está escrito en los ambos costados más anchos, y Chile no puede evitar que el sentimiento de anhelo subiera por su garganta. Esa era una gran cantidad de libro, ¿cuántos eran? ¿seis? ¿siete? Levanta unos centímetros la mano para recibir la oferta, pero entonces se da cuenta de la debilidad de sus acciones y cierra la mano en un puño y frunce el ceño.

Argentina, por supuesto, no pasa por alto su vacilación.

—Yo sé que vos los querés —lo encima.

—Estás equivocado.

—Jamás me equivoco —se detiene y piensa dos veces lo que acaba de decir—. Bueno, tal vez una vez... pero vos sabés que fue culpa de Brasil. Es re bueno para engañar.

—Tenemos un recuerdo muy distinto de esa tarde.

—Andá, no seas forro, Chile —lo presiona y suplica Argentina, pasando nuevamente al tema de la bolsa—. Mirá que casi me he quedado sin un mango por vos, así que aceptalo —acerca los libros a su rostro. Profundizando todavía más el ceño, Chile empuja el contenido de la bolsa y la mano de Argentina lo suficientemente lejos como para no caer en la tentación. El olor a tinta nueva era muy potente.

—No me has respondido; —dice arisco, intentando cambiar el tema para despejar su mente— qué haces acá.

—Me enteré de que tenés un feriado puente y decidí pasar a saludar.

Sin creérselo completamente, Chile apunta a la gran cantidad de bolsas detrás de Argentina.

—Eso no se parece a un solo: pasar a saludar.

—¿Esto? —Argentina mira las bolsas y sonríe casi nerviosamente. Chile puede asegurar que esa risa es mejor que la que da cuando está hablando con su egocentrismo como el motivo principal. Argentina se desordena el pelo rubio—. Fui de shopping a tu centro comercial. Tenés un quilombo de los grandes allá.

—Son por las fiestas —responde con lo obvio.

No es como si los demás países ignorasen la fecha de su aniversario, pero era raro que lo felicitaran por ello, lo que era comprensible, porque la mayoría de ellos estaban preocupados más por mantener el hilo de conversación de la reunión, la razón por las que sus jefes los mandaron a juntarse. Si alguno llevaba a acordarse, era en pocas ocasiones que podía contar con los dedos de su mano; ese año solo se acercaron a saludarlo luego de la reunión Brasil, Ecuador, Colombia, Venezuela y Paraguay. Sus vecinos, como Bolivia y Perú, solían preferir olvidarlo. Tierra de Fuego era el único que no fallaba todos los años, y últimamente, aunque nunca fuera de manera directa, Argentina solía hacer lo mismo, ya sea a través de regalos o visitas.

Argentina se encoge de hombros, restándole importancia.

—¿Y entonces me dejás entrar? —le vuelve a mostrar los libros, casi pegándole en el rostro con la bolsa. Chile presiona los labios, llevando su mente a concentrarse en el té que lo espera en su cocina, enfriándose. El olor a hoja recién impresa le pega fuerte, y tambalea su confianza—. Si los recibes y me dejás quedarme, no te llamo Manu en lo que resta del año.

¿Qué ganaba, además de aquellos hermosos libros, si lo dejaba quedarse? Convivir con Argentina no era precisamente una vía para mejorar las relaciones entre sus sociedades, y ni hablar de la parte comercial. Tampoco podría esperar una semana tranquila, y además se vería en la obligación que comprar mate y todas esas cosas que él pidiera, si es que no quería terminar siendo regañado por su jefe como la última vez. Argentina podía ser bastante exagerado cuando se lo proponía y a Chile sinceramente se le hacía más sencillo gastar unos pesos de más que soportar sus quejas.

—Como sea —dice y le arrebata la bolsa de un tirón, girándose para entrar en la casa—. Pero te hecho cagando si veo esas bolsas tiradas en mi salón.

—¡A su orden! —responde Argentina, escoltándolo y cerrando la puerta—, ¿pero dónde las dejo?

—Ocupa la habitación de siempre.

Sin esperar por una respuesta, entra en la cocina y deja la bolsa de costado sobre la mesa. Comprueba que su té siga caliente pasando los dedos sobre la superficie del líquido, y sonríe satisfecho, dejándose caer sobre la silla, y esperando alerta a que en cualquier momento Argentina aparezca en la habitación, con esa imponencia suya y aires de superioridad, y le pida un mate, casi como si fuese una obligación que Chile comprara todo lo que él deseara. Sorbió té, observando de soslayo la puerta, anticipando en su imaginación el golpe que le iba a dar su vecino, pero cuando luego de unos segundos nada ocurre, Chile se dice que tal vez esas bolsas eran más pesadas de lo que aparentaban.

Deja de preocuparse y estira un libro para extraer un libro del montón. Son por lo menos seis o siete, si es que no hay ninguno de tamaño bolsillo. Lee el título e inevitablemente frunce el ceño, y saca otro, solo para asegurar sus dudas, preguntándose en dónde Argentina ha obtenido la lista de los libros que todavía le faltan por leer, y pensando — _por un breve momento_ — que María podía tener que ver algo con todo este asunto. Lo quita de cabeza, su secretaria había vivido menos que él, era imposible que conociera todos los libros que leyó en su vida. Y no es como si Argentina no le regalara libros cada vez que intenta convencerlo para que lo deje quedarse en su casa; ya sea para vacaciones de verano o de invierno.

Guarda los libros, rodando los ojos; no es como si nunca se hubiera visto involucrado en las locuras de Argentina en el pasado. Tantas décadas junto a él tenían que servir para aprender algo del otro, ¿no? y cuando se trataba de su carácter impulsivo y esa necesidad loca suya de siempre andar pidiendo ayuda a sus vecinos, creyendo que siempre estarían ahí para él, no era la excepción. Y sin embargo, a pesar de entender eso, que lo visite justo para su cumpleaños, su aniversario...

Lo molesta.

Y, tal cual como lo había previsto, Argentina entra en la cocina provocando un escándalo.

—Chile, pasame la pava, que me voy a preparar un mate —le ordena.

Chile baja el tazón, contando hasta diez antes de responderle.

—No tengo mate.

Argentina, quien se a sentado a su lado cómodamente como si estuviera en su propia casa, lo mira aterrado como si tuviese en frente al mismo diablo. Lleva una camisa celeste a cuadros y unos pantalones marrones. Chile a veces olvida lo preocupado que Argentina es sobre su imagen, y cómo suele ocupar por lo menos veinte minutos el baño solo para arreglarse y verse bien para el resto de la gente. Y era muy llamativo si se comparaba con lo que vestía él; un pañuelo viejo, un polerón gris para protegerse del frío y un buzo del mismo color. En los últimos días el clima no era tan soleado.

—¿¡Sabiendo que yo llegaba!? —exclama. Chile se encoge de hombros y sorbe otro poco de té.

—Puedes ir a comprarte algo en el kiosko de la esquina. Está abierto las veinticuatro horas del día.

—No llevo en los bolsillos esos horribles pesos chilenos.

Simulando estar curioso y molesto, Chile enarca una ceja y sopla suavemente sobre el vapor del tazón.

—¿Y todas esas cosas que trajiste contigo? No me digai que te las robaste, que no ando con ganas de ir a denunciarte a los pacos.

—¡No! ¿Qué tipo de ideas tenés de mi? Fue con tarjeta... y entonces de verdad quedé sin un mango.

Chile se encoge de hombros.

—Bueno, no quedan más opciones, supongo; ve a la calle y mendiga un poco para conseguir propina.

—Vamos Chile, no me dejés así —se queja Argentina, emulando un puchero y dejando caer la cabeza sobre la mesa. Si no acertaba en su suposición de que Uruguay le había enseñado esos gestos, le pegaba justo en el palo—. He viajado de tan lejos por vos, solo para verte.

No permite que esas palabras tibias entren en su corazón, bloqueándolas y cerrándoles el paso antes de que incluso pudiera sentirse feliz por ello. Nunca se acostumbraría a este lado sincero y gentil de Argentina, definitivamente. Deja salir aire en forma de bufido y Argentina apoya los brazos sobre la madera y su mentón sobre sus manos, mirándolo con ese falso aire de inocencia que Chile bien sabe reconocer. Ante esa mirada, a pesar de estar bebiendo té, siente los labios resecos y se obliga a beber otro poco más.

—Compartimos una de las fronteras más largas del mundo —le refuta—. Justamente tú no te puedes quejar de viajes largos —baja el tazón y lo observa con severidad—. Además, ¿no estabai del lado de Perú en la última reunión? Puedo recordar que incluso agregaste algunos datos.

Argentina sonríe, lentamente.

—Che, ¿aún rencoroso por eso?

—No saques palabras de mi boca.

—Estabas muy tenso en esa reunión.

Se da el tiempo para mirarlo más tiempo del permitido, inseguro de cómo continuar ante tal declaración; no es normal que una nación como Argentina mirara lo que ocurría más allá de su nariz, sobretodo cuando no se trataba de uno sus habitantes, y menos todavía si era otra nación. Aunque, se recuerda, ha estado actuando así desde que le dijo aquellas palabras hace ya varios años atrás. Por supuesto, acostumbrarse a esa nueva parte de Argentina no era fácil, y que notara que ese día él no estaba en óptimas condiciones para soportar las acusaciones de Perú, era completamente extraño, aunque no completamente nuevo. Las paredes de porcelana del tazón se han calentado, subiendo también la temperatura de sus dedos.

—Sí, tenía más de un motivo para estarlo —dice, casi susurrando.

—¿Estabas así por Bolivia? —pregunta y Chile piensa en un modo de distraerlo del tema de conversación al que Argentina pretende llevarlo.

—¿Es preocupación lo que oigo?

Ignora por completo el pequeño salto que da Argentina ante la pregunta, al nerviosismo efímero en sus facciones y en sus ojos azules.

—Claro que no, boludo —responde—, es solo curiosidad.

—Ya —murmura Chile, puede que de manera algo cortante y alza el tazón para beber otro poco.

—¿Me vas a contar? —persiste luego de unos segundos.

—No.

Argentina frunce el ceño.

—Sos un forro —se queja—, una rata, un boludo, un careta y para nada gro...

—Si te molesta tanto no tener mate, aún sigue arriba la propuesta para que vayas a mendigar. La gente aquí es bien solidaria con el dinero... creo.

—¿¡Creo!?

—La mayoría de ello saben quién eres, así que es posible que te ignoren... un momento ¿lo vai a intentar?

—¡No! —responde indignado.

Chile ahoga una risa ante la cara acongojada de Argentina y reposa su tazón vacío en el borde de la mesa. Le entregaría unos pesos si lograba convencerlo, pero por el momento, le gustaba creer que había ganado esa pequeña batalla. Y bueno, tenía que aceptar que tal vez —y solo un gran: _tal vez_ — no era tan molesto tenerlo aquí.

* * *

Argentina se burla de él cuando nota su pequeña necesidad de colgar adornos en la casa.

Dice que solamente sirve para 'honrarse a si mismo y a su egocentrismo'. Chile siente la vengativa reacción de ponerle veneno a la hierba mate que se ha comprado para hacerle sufrir un día entero, pero no lo hace, no tiene la suficientes fuerzas para después cuidarlo mientras esté quejándose y retorciéndose de dolor.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de que no se lo pide, una tarde cuando el despertador falla y se levanta tarde, Chile es sorprendido de encontrar en su habitación, colgando cansinamente sobre su cabeza, un adorno con los colores de la bandera. Extiende la mano para tocarla, pero está lejos. Una sonrisa tonta se asoma por sus labios y se pasa una mano sobre la cara para borrarla.

Es inútil.

Más tarde, cuando está buscando una receta de comida típica que no es exactamente chilena, Chile se obliga a decirse a sí mismo que lo está haciendo por un extraño antojo y no por la nación que miraba la televisión unos pasos más adelante.

* * *

Es 11 de septiembre cuando se atreve a alzar la bandera en el mástil de su jardín delantero, no como un boto de nostalgia a sus viejos problemas, quiere creer, pero sin embargo, cuando la bandera alcanza el punto más alto, un dolor sordo se instala en su pecho, que sin ser tan viejo como su existencia, molesta como una nostalgia eterna. Argentina mira distraídamente, sentado en el suelo cerca de él, mojando su pantalón azul con el rocío mañanero de la hierba y un vaso de mate nuevo en su mano derecha. A Chile le sorprende que el diseño del envase no tuviese alguna relación con los colores patrios argentinos. Se sirve agua caliente de una termo gris y sorbe de la boquilla dorada, probando.

—¿Eso no se supone que lo hacés a principio de mes? —pregunta— ¿O el calor te ha chamuscado cerebro y decidiste cambiarlo?

—¿No estás haciendo muchas preguntas últimamente? —se sacude las manos en su ropa y alza la vista. La bandera flamea con intensidad a causa del viento—. Eso es raro en ti.

Argentina no responde de inmediato y Chile teme que sus palabras lo hayan llevado a un callejón sin salida, el mismo que ha estado evitando todo este tiempo, desde por lo menos hace diecisiete años. A veces olvida que sus palabras tienen el poder de afectar directamente a Argentina — _a su parte física y personificada, no política y cultural_ —, de una manera diferente al del resto de las naciones. Y es normal que las olvide, después de todo han pasado más décadas burlándose del otro y molestándose, que permitiéndose sentir una emoción tan humana por el otro.

—Oye Chile, ¿ya tenés una respuesta? —pregunta y Chile no quiere ver la expresión que está haciendo. No responde—. No me ignorés.

—¿Nunca te has preguntado si es normal lo que me dijiste aquella vez?

—¿Y por qué va a ser raro?

Decide acercarse a él, a pesar de que no puede mirarlo directamente a la cara, y se sienta a su lado, a pesar de la humedad y la incomodidad.

—Somos naciones —alega, bajo, desconfiando de sí mismo.

Argentina chasquea la lengua.

—Y dale otra vez con esa excusa. No me jodas, ché, que también somos humanos.

—Los humanos no viven tanto tiempo como nosotros, ni sobreviven a una bala en el corazón —se excusa—. Tampoco...

—¿Y esa es la razón por la que no querés responderme... o porque no sentís lo mismo e intentás encontrar una excusa?

Lo mira largamente, pensativo. A lo largo de su historia juntos, y no puede negarlo, Chile ha sentido felicidad a causa de alguna desgracia o desencuentro de Argentina; ya sean por cosas tan minias e intrascendentes como haberle ganado dos veces el final de la Copa América por penales, o las pocas veces que logro presenciar ver su enorme orgullo pisoteado debido a perder una de sus estúpidas peleas con Brasil o Uruguay. Y también por asuntos más dolorosos, claramente, como la vez que lo vio después de perder en la guerra de las Malvinas, o luego de él personalmente ganarle algunas disputas de territorio. Eran otros tiempos, y jamás pasó por su cabeza que algún día volverían a encontrar la paz y la tranquilidad. Como cuando fueron pequeños. Por lo menos, hasta el momento, con Perú su relación estaba algo retorcida; podían ir a tomar un té juntos, pero siempre el ambiente entre ellos iba a ser tenso y distanciado.

Con Argentina era distinto, principalmente porque su vecino que había encargado de que así fuese.

—No es tan sencillo —razona.

—Es terriblemente sencillo.

—No te entiendo, ¿por qué tení tanto apuro?

—¡Apuro dices, ché, he esperado por más de una década!

En ese punto Argentina no miente. Chile, por primera vez desde que ha izado la bandera, se atreve a mirarlo de frente y la luz del sol lo encandila brevemente. Su compañero ha dejado de lado el mate y está peligrosamente cerca de él. No lo ha escuchado acercarse. Chile guarda silencio, analizando esas facciones jóvenes pero viejas, intentando encontrar algo con lo que poder cambiar el tema del diálogo, pero Argentina está tan cerca que termina distrayéndose con otros asuntos que desea espantar de su cabeza. Desvía la mirada a la bandera.

—¿... puedo? —le pregunta Argentina repentinamente, y Chile puede oír el pequeño nerviosismo que inútilmente quiere ocultar.

—¿Poder qué, exactamente? —pregunta, a pesar de que conoce de sobra la respuesta. Argentina frunce los labios.

—Si me hacés decirlo, seré explícito y desagradable.

Chile se encoge de hombros, aún sin mirarlo.

—Desagradable lo erí siempre.

—Sos un mentiroso. Además, si fuese así como vos dices, te abrías apartado —y su mano, grande y suave, se cuela detrás de su cuello y lo empuja en su dirección— Relajate, chabón.

Chile cierra los párpados y agradece en silencio que su hogar se encontrara en las afueras de Santiago, rodeado de en un jardín casi tan grande como la casa, cuando los labios de Argentina encuentran los suyos, mientras es empujado sobre la hierba mojada y fría. _No debería ser así_ , se dice, o trata de convencerse, _no está bien_ , y sin embargo no se aleja, no cuando siente la amabilidad en los movimientos de esos labios instalar una calidez en la base de su pecho, un burbujeo en el fondo de su estómago. Un quejido sale de lo profundo su garganta cuando saborea el mate, y Argentina, consciente de lo que lo molestaba, se burla y lo atrae más a su cuerpo llevando su mano a la altura de sus costillas. Por un momento, no se escucha más que los píos de los pájaros y el crujido del viento.

Se pregunta cómo es que ha llegado a esa posición, porque no se supone que ellos fuesen así se cercanos.

—Chile —musita Argentina, separándose.

—Cállate aweonado—le gruñe, sin abrir los ojos. Puede sentir la enorme sonrisa de Argentina contra sus labios.

—¿Querés que te siga besando?

 _Sí._

—No.

—Sos re mentiroso, ¿lo sabés?

Y antes de que pudiera responder, porque tiene muchas cosas que decirle, muchos insultos en su vocabulario para recitarle, Argentina murmura unas palabras que no alcanza a oír, pero sabe inconscientemente cuáles son, y se inclina para seguirlo besando. Chile se deja hacer, no necesariamente porque crea que le debe a Argentina algo por todos los años que le ha hecho esperar, sino porque aquellas atenciones amables lograban apaciguar el dolor de los recuerdos de aquel día, y Argentina lo sabía, aunque prefiriera camuflarlo con alardes de su grandeza.

Más tarde le pediría perdón, otra vez... si es que encontraba su voz.

* * *

—Juguemos una partida de mete gol —le propone Argentina llevándose un vaso de plástico con cerveza a la boca, mientras apoya su cabeza sobre la palma. Como era 18 de septiembre, Argentina lo ha obligado a despertarse temprano para que lo llevara a una fonda. Chile ha perdido la cuenta de cuánto dinero ha gastado en las últimas horas debido a sus antojos, sobretodo con el asunto de la carne. Están sentados en una mesa larga de madera y a Argentina le han llamado la atención los juegos al otro lado del fondo, y como es usual en él, no se guarda sus intenciones.

Chile quiere darse golpes en la cabeza contra la superficie de madera, cansado, con la billetera con sus últimos cinco mil pesos y una frustración que comenzaba a burbujear en su estómago, calentándose levemente. No ha podido siquiera pedirse un terremoto.

—Se llama taca-taca —suelta, hosco.

Argentina se encoge de hombros.

—Ya, ¿pero jugás?

No entiende ni por qué le está preguntando; si llegaba a decirle que no, Argentina insistiría hasta que aceptara, así que no tenía opción. Le dice que sí y se gira para observar el paso de cueca que unos ciudadanos temucanos bailan unos metros más adelante. El huaso y la chinita están danzando trazando medias lunas en el centro del campo, sacudiendo sus pañuelos sobre sus cabezas y mirándose fijamente. Chile suspira internamente, pensando en que ni siquiera ha logrado ataviarse con su traje típico o encontrar una pareja de baile. Si tan solo Argentina no creyese que todas las naciones tenían que estar atentos de él, todo sería más sencillo. Pero, por supuesto, cuando se trataba de su vecino, la palabra "sencillo" no existía en el diccionario.

Tiene que esperar a que Argentina termine su cerveza — _que por cierto, a diferencia de él, era realmente lento para beber_ —, y luego le pide que bote el vaso de plástico en el basurero — _o tacho, como él le llama. Dios mío, cuando lo corregía era realmente molesto_ —, y solo después de que hace lo que le pide, se dirigen a la sección de los juegos. Docientos pesos valen cinco pelotas naranjas y aunque es barato, Chile nuevamente se ve obligado a pagar porque Argentina no tiene el dinero físico de su moneda nacional. Encontraría la manera de que le devolviese toda la plata perdida, de algún modo, aunque sonara imposible e improbable. Una vez pagado todo, se acercan a la mesa de taca-taca, y cada uno toma un puesto a cada lado junto a las manillas.

Argentina parpadea, sorprendido por los colores de los jugadores, y se inclina sobre la mesa.

—Che, ¿por qué son azules y blancos?

Chile alza ambas cejas y rueda los ojos.

—Porque estos representan a Colo-Colo —apunta a los jugadores de madera de camisetas blancas y pantalones cortos negros— y los otros representan a Universidad de Chile —señala a los completamente pintados de azul. Se frota la frente, arrugando el entrecejo—. Por dios, te he invitado tantas veces a ver el superclásico y aún no te los aprendes. No es como si fueran equipos nuevos. Erí realmente tonto.

—Me acuerdo de Colo-Colo —responde Argentina, con una expresión de pocos amigos, y golpea bruscamente con el índice dos veces la cabeza del jugador blanco más cercano y al arquero, de color amarillo—. Estos chorros le quitaron la final de la Libertadores a Boca el 91... y ese maldito perro.

Molesto, Chile palmotea la mano de Argentina lejos para que dejase de pegarle al jugador de madera.

—No les robaron ni una weá —se defiende—. Ustedes son los que no saben perder.

—Pero si el pibe estaba adelantado en el tercer gol.

—¡No lo estaba! ¡Además, tú me robaste el 73, y con tu selección le robaste a Inglaterra el 86!

Argentina infla el pecho orgulloso con la mención del mundial. Chile puede notar a kilómetros que ha metido la pata en un tema que debería haber dejado de lado. Ahora tendría que aceptar la diatriba de Argentina sobre sus mundiales y lo genial que era Maradona.

—La mejor decisión de mi vida —responde—. Obviamente, nunca lo entederás, porque...

Agobiado y molesto, Chile se lleva una mano a la cara y se frota el puente de la nariz, negando lentamente con la cabeza.

—Eri' un saco de wea —suspira y lo mira, apuntando a las figuras de madera. Quisiera no oír más estupideces salir de la boca de Argentina, pero eso es un deseo imposible—. Como sea, ¿con qué lado te quedai?

—Obvio que con los azules.

—Si te pregunto es porque no es tan obvio.

—Con lo ladrones jamás jugaría.

—Es gracioso que precisamente tú digas eso.

Argentina se estira para quitarle una de las pelotas naranja y las sostiene juguetón entre sus dedos frente al rostro de Chile.

—Dejá de alargar tu inminente derrota, chilote.

—En tus sueños —le responde y baja las manos para sostener las manillas que controlaban a los jugadores de Colo-Colo. Pero entonces a Argentina se le cae la pelota naranja, que rueda por el suelo hasta quedar atascada entre dos máquinas traga monedas. Chile suspira y guarda las manos en sus bolsillos mientras observa a Argentina ir detrás de la pelota—. Apura.

—Aguantame un cacho —le pide, agachándose para recogerla.

Demás estaba aclarar, que al termino de los cincos partidos, Chile únicamente logra rescatarle una victoria a Argentina, por lo que tiene que tragarse sus burlas sobre su pobre torneo nacional el resto de la tarde. Para su desgracia, no es el único juego que llama la atención de su vecino, y después tiene que pagar por una partida de cinco turnos de rayuela, una inscripción para la carrera en sacos de papas en donde Argentina termina cayéndose a mitad de camino, pegándose en la nariz, un volantín con el rostro de Iron Man que deja trabado en la copa de un árbol, un trompo con el que hiere la mano, un emboque al que le rompe la cuerda y una carrera en el palo encebado, en la que apostaron quién llegaba en menos tiempo al techo, que, por supuesto, Chile gana con increíble facilidad.

Entonces, ya agotados y sucios de tanto juego tradicional, Argentina lo invita a sentarse en las mesas pequeñas junto a un recinto de venta de pastel de choclo, empandas de pinos, o de queso-camarón, y carne de vacuno. Hambriento, Chile se acerca a comprarse algo ahora que cree que ha satisfecho todas las necesidades de su vecino, pero tal es su sorpresa al no encontrar dinero suficiente como para siquiera comprarse una lata de bebida. Apesadumbrado, molesto y hambriento, vuelve con Argentina y se sienta en la silla que tiene en frente, aguantando el insulto en el borde de los labios.

Argentina, sin enterarse de una, le sonríe y le pregunta si va a baila cueca, pero Chile no tiene el humor para responderle y lo ignora olímpicamente. Quiere volver a casa y esperar pacientemente a que mañana su vecino no fuera tan exigente y lo dejase disfrutar de sus fiestas.

 _Que fue lo que te pasó guatón loyola,_  
 _Por andar solo de farra,_  
 _Sí pa' eso tenís que llevar,_  
 _Amigos, arpa y guitarra._

Se supone que debería divertirse, esta es la semana que más espera de todo el año, pero desde el frío del clima hasta su falta de dinero lo han empeorado todo. A su lado, Argentina empieza a hablar hasta por los codos, y cuando ve que Chile no le presta atención, una sonrisa maliciosa y burlona se dibuja paulatinamente en sus labios.

—M —empieza.

Chile gira bruscamente la cabeza y lo mira amenazadoramente, comprendiendo de golpe lo que intenta.

—No te atrevai.

—A —sigue.

—Cierra el hocico.

—N.

—Si sigues te dejo abandonado y tu verás como te las arreglai para volver a mi casa —lo dice rápido, pero aún así su vecino le entiende.

Alzando ambas manos en gesto inocente y de rendición, Argentina aguanta una sonrisa inútilmente.

—Sos muy agresivo.

—Si dejaras de hacer puras leseras no te trataría así.

—Ya, ya —baja las manos y mira los pasos de cueca al otro lado de la fonda. Niños y adolescentes también han ingresado a la zona de baile, y aunque obviamente no son tan buenos como los profesionales, se ríen y disfrutan de la canción mientras giran y giran, y zapatean y alzan los brazos. Los que no tienen pañuelos han ocupado servilletas, y los que no tienen ambos simplemente simulan tener uno— ¿Bailamos? —le vuelve a preguntar.

Chile hace una mueca con los labios.

—No sabes bailar cueca.

—Podríamos bailar tango.

—Ni cagando —responde de inmediato.

Los hombros de Argentina tiemblan cuando se carcajea, tan alto, que algunas cabezas voltean a mirarlos. Algo avergonzado, Chile pretende esconderse de la atención que están recibiendo, pero en cambio decide pegarle una pata en la pierna más cercana a su compañero para acallarlo. Funciona a medias, porque Argentina se queja casi tan fuerte como se estaba riendo y se soba la pierna herida.

—Qué amoroso que sos —le dice, mirándolo entre molesto y lastimado. La gente alrededor de ellos se ríe, y algunos niegan con la cabeza antes de voltearse nuevamente a ver a los que bailan o concentrarse en sus comidas.

 _Dios mío_ , piensa amargamente Chile, _y eso que aún queda el 19._

Aunque, en el fondo, sabe que la escena también le hace gracia a él.

Esa tarde el adorno es una figura de una mujer y hombre bailando.

* * *

—Qué aburrido —se queja Argentina por enésima vez en cinco minutos, estirándose en el sillón hasta que Chile no puede ver más que la parte superior de su cabeza sobresaliendo de la parte superior del respaldo. Lleva el pelo mojado a causa de la ducha que acaba de darse, y la toalla la ha dejado junto a la chimenea, como le ha pedido que lo hiciera—. Deberás ver los de mi casa. Son los mejores.

—No, pero gracias por la invitación.

Curioso por saber qué estaba haciendo, Argentina se gira en el sillón y observa atentamente sus movimientos. Alza ambas cejas cuando lo ve alzar las manos con la decoración y la cinta adhesiva.

—¿Qué hacés?

—Cuelgo una bandera en la pared.

—Eso puedo verlo, forro, la pregunta es: ¿por qué?

—Porque quiero.

Argentina suelta un bufido y entonces un silencio cómodo cae entre ellos, siendo interrumpido parcialmente por las personas que comentan el desfile militar transmitido en la pantalla de la televisión que está detrás de la cabeza de su vecino. Luego de unos segundos, Argentina se aclara la garganta, repentinamente incómodo, y mira de soslayo la bandera en las manos de Chile, evitando mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

—Chile... te estoy invitado a mi casa unos días, ¿sabés? quiero que vayas.

Chile suspira y baja los brazos.

—Lo sé.

Más silencio.

—¿Y qué pensás?

Entonces, Chile también evita mirarlo a los ojos y gira el rostro en dirección a la pared, concentrándose en el sonido de fondo de la parada militar y en que la cinta adhesiva en sus manos no le causara tantos problemas pegándose en cualquier parte.

—Tal vez lo considere —responde, como quién no quiere la cosa.

La sonrisa de Argentina es enorme, tan sincera y amable, que Chile evita pensar de pleno que es a causa suya. A pesar de que lo es y de que su corazón está orgulloso de lograrlo.

—Entonces está decidido —dice Argentina, volviendo a centrar su atención en la televisión—. Hablaré con tu jefe antes de irme.

* * *

No está acostumbrado a los besos de Argentina a pesar de que no es la primera vez que se encuentran así de íntimos a lo largo de su historia, ni la primera nación con la que ha tenido una relación algo más física. Es distinto, cómo si fuera más común de lo que realmente es o más natural de lo que Chile pretende que sea. La forma en que trabajan sus manos, la manera en que lo sostienen más cerca, la facilidad para romper las paredes que tanto esfuerzo le costó construir.

Una nación debería ser más fuerte que esto.

Pero entonces Argentina se burlaría de su cuerpo rígido y Chile olvidaría todos sus profundos pensamientos por unos segundos, mientras le lanzaba objetos contundentes a, y Argentina se escapa hábilmente, carcajeándose con fuerza. Normalmente era el tipo de lucha que Argentina ganaría, pero Chile conoce, en lo profundo de su corazón, que ambos eran conscientes de que esos objetos tirados jamás encontrarían su destino aunque.

Chile agradece que Argentina nunca pare de moverse, porque la explicación en voz alta de un por qué sería muy vergonzosa.

En silencio, peleando consigo mismo, Chile se pregunta si Argentina es realmente tan egoísta como lo pintan sus recuerdos nublados por el odio.

* * *

Solo quedan horas para que termine septiembre, y Chile está colgando una cinta con dibujos de la bandera en las paredes de su casa, cuando Argentina aparece repentinamente en el salón, con sus nuevas maletas y muchas bolsas a rastras. Está despeinado como nunca y luce algo apurado, pero Chile no le presta demasiada atención a su rostro enfurecido, porque su ojos están fijos en el clavo y en el martillo en sus manos.

—¿No te vas a despedir de tu vecino? —le pregunta Argentina, intentando llamar su atención.

—No —le responde, concentrándose en, después de tirar el martillo en el sillón, pegar correctamente la cinta adhesiva al borde de la decoración y en la esquina superior de la pared—. Ándate rápido, por favor.

—La pasé bárbaro —le comunica.

—Ya, que bueno. Ahora vete.

—Qué frío sos —dice y Chile no responde, bajándose de la silla y arrastrándola al otro extremo de la habitación, con la intención de terminar de una vez por todas con la decoración de su hogar ahora que septiembre está llegando a su fin, pero Argentina tiene otras ideas y se acerca antes de que sea consciente de ello, y lo detiene tomándolo por el torso. Chile ahoga un insulto, intentando que lo suelte y maldiciendo que su fuerza no fuera suficiente para apartarlo—. Desde que llegué que estás decorando este lugar... ¿es por lo que dijo Perú en la reunión?

Chile demora en responder, principalmente porque no quiere que Argentina siga metiéndose en sus problemas.

—No.

—María dijo otra cosa.

 _Así que fue ella_ , piensa, sin estar sorprendido.

—Vas a perder el avión —le dice.

—Chile —y sus dedos, grandes, cálidos, aún mantienen su agarre sobre él.

—¿De verdad te importa eso?

—Sí.

Odia la sinceridad de Argentina.

—Mejor vuelve a tu país antes de que quede en banca rota.

—Exagerás.

—¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mi? —pregunta, a pesar de que ya sabe cuál es la respuesta.

—Porque me gustás —le responde Argentina, y las manos en su torso se escurren hasta que los brazos lo envuelven en un abrazo. A Chile no le gusta es posición, porque no puede ver el rostro de su vecino, y por otro lado, Argentina sí puede ver el suyo—. Vos sabés que no puedo mentirte y decir que conozco todas tus costumbres, pero por lo que he visto estos días...

—Ya, ya, entiendo —lo interrumpe antes de que siga, porque no quiere escucharlo, y no quiere que Argentina vea la expresión que intenta contener. Toma sus brazos y se sorprende de lo fácil que resulta liberarse de la calidez de esa prisión. Se gira y apunta con su mano libre las maletas que esperan por su compañero cerca de la entrada del salón—. Lo digo en serio cuando te advierto que vas a perder el avión.

Ante sus protestas, Argentina saca su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón para comprobarlo y su rostro cambia dramáticamente de una expresión molesta a una asustada y apurada cuando ve la hora.

—La puta que me parió —suelta y guarda el aparato rápidamente. Se apresura en tomar las maletas, y en dirigirse a la salida, pero antes de alcanzar la puerta del salón, se gira y lo mira fijamente—. Sos un tarado si crees que he terminado contigo —le advierte.

—Apúrate weón.

Y entonces Argentina se ha ido dando un portazo y la casa vuelve a estar en silencio.

Ahogando la sonrisa que quiere aparecer en sus labios, Chile vuelve a lo suyo y se sube a la silla, ignorando el suave sentimiento de alegría y paz que se instala en su pecho mientras termina su trabajo. Una vez terminado, se prepara un té y elige unos de los libros que Argentina le compró para pasar la hora. Horas más tarde, cuando María llega, y le pregunta si algo raro había ocurrido en su ausencia, Chile está seguro que algo ha visto en su rostro, porque su sonrisa es cómplice y satisfecha. No sabe qué responderle en un principio, esas fiestas patrias no las recordaría por ser las mejores, no cuando no pudo hacer ni la mitad de las cosas que tenía planeadas, pero tampoco fueron del todo un desastre. Así que simplemente se encoge de hombros y le pide los papeles para comenzar a trabajar.

Días después se entera del reto que se había llevado Argentina por haber desaparecido casi un mes.

* * *

 **NA** : Me gustaría haber colocado más situaciones, pero para otro día será. Este fic será un conjunto de one-shots centrados en Chile. No sé controlar el acento argentino, lo sufrí como nunca.

Referencias:

* _Jumbo_ es un supermercado chileno. La mascota es un elefante.

* Lo que le dice Perú de Chile es un extracto de un audio en el que un peruano afirmaba que los chilenos tendían a adorar lo anglosajón.

* En Chile se suele decir que comprar libros en Argentina es más económico.

* Un 11 de septiembre comienza el golpe de estado en Chile.

* Las fiestas patrias chilenas se celebran el 18 y 19 de septiembre. El terremoto es una bebida alcohólica tradicional, la empanada de pino es una empanada de horno con carne picada, huevo y aceituna, el pastel de choclo es exactamente lo que dice su nombre. La cueca es una música y un baile tradicional, el trozo que sale es de la canción: _El guatón loyola_.

* _Colo-Colo_ y _Universidad de Chile_ son los dos equipos de fútbol más populares y más ganadores de Chile. _La Roja_ es el apodo de la Selección chilena de fútbol.


End file.
